The Masked Ball
by Jeannette
Summary: Usagi, and Mamoru go to a masked ball!


The Masked Ball  
  
  
*Note: Hi! All the usual, I do not own Sailor moon. A very talented lady in Japan does, so please do not let your imagination runaway with you, and think I created her ^_^. I just love writing stories having to do with the characters! Anyway this story is mainly focused on Usagi, and her first date with Mamoru. This is basically a PG fic, but there is a kissing scene. I hope to get some reviews! Well, Enjoy!!  
  
  
Usagi smiled beautifully, twirling a strand of her golden blond hair around her finger, and laughed, a soft gentle, laugh the blue sky reflected in her eyes. "Oh Ami," she sighed hopefully. "Do you think Mamoru will take me to the masked ball tonight?" Ami smiled at Usagi kindly. "Oh course Usagi! He would be out of his mind not to want to go with you!" Usagi's baby blue eyes glittered with hope, and she twirled around gracefully. "Oh Ami, you always make me feel so much better..." and she plumped her self down onto the couch. Ami looked up at Usagi and smiled. "Now we better study for the geometry test tomorrow Usako." Ami said softly, yet with a stern hint in her voice. Usagi nodded and sat down on the ground next to Ami. "Lets get started." Usagi said hopefully.  
  
  
~ ~ ~   
  
  
Usagi smiled happily and twirled in the mirror. "Wow Mina! This is such a beautiful dress!" Usagi said modeling the twinkling dress, which was the color of the sun. Mina giggled. "I know! I love it sooo much!" Usagi then laughed. "Mina, I got the perfect idea, wouldn't it just be so lovely if I went to the ball as a princess, and I could make myself look Mamoru's age!" Then Usagi wrinkled her nose like a rabbit. "And I could pretend I was somebody else, but that would not be as much fun, I want Mamoru to know who I am!" Usagi said skeptically. Mina went over to Usagi and hugged her. "Oh don't worry so much Usa. I bet Mamoru would love to go with you, not anybody else." Usagi felt tears in her eyes, but smiled hopefully at Mina. "Okay Mina, I guess you are right..." Usagi's voice trailed off. Mina patted Usagi on the back. "Well, I have to go now, and get ready for the ball." Usagi nodded her head, and transformed out of Mina's dress into her normal clothes, and handed the dress to Mina. "Thanks Mina for coming!" Usagi said, and then hugged her. Once Mina left Usagi went into her room, and rummaged through her closet for something to wear, when she heard a knock on the door. Usagi scurried over to the door in anticipation and opened it hurriedly. "Mamoru!" she cried and jumped onto him, clinging to his neck. "Hey Usako!" he smiled his to-die-for grin, and leaned over her to see if anyone was there. "For a second I thought you were being robbed!" he said jokingly when he saw no burglar sneaking around. Usagi laughed at his joke, then her face got serious, and she straitened her back. "Now Mamoru, I hope you understand that I have a very serious matter to talk over with you." She said and tried to stifle a giggle. Mamoru laughed. "Well, I also have a very important matter to talk over with you." He said. Usagi thought her heart skipped a beat for a second and she looked strait into his eyes. "Yes?" she asked curiously. "Well, tonight is a ball Usako, and I was wondering if you..." Usagi interrupted immediately. "Yes!" she cried, "I would love to go with you to the masked ball!" Relief swept over Mamoru's face as the prospect of being rejected was diminished. "That is wonderful Usako!" he smiled. "I know exactly what I will wear!" He said happily. Usagi asked questionably "And what is that may I ask?" Mamoru replied enthusiastically. "A prince." Usagi was shocked. "Really? Well that is just perfect! Then I can be a princess!" Mamoru smiled. "That does sound just perfect."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
Usagi walked into the ball happily, and everyone dazzled at this beautiful princess who walked gracefully, and confidently, holding the hand of a handsome young prince. Usagi felt so happy and delighted. She smiled, which brightened up her face radiating warmth and love. Mamoru bent over and whispered in her ear. "Everyone is enchanted by you Usagi. With you as my beautiful princess we are sure to win this ball!" Usagi blushed, and smiled up at Mamoru. "Oh, how sweet Mamoru, I am very sure with you as my prince we will win." Then hand in hand they set out for the dance floor. Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they started dancing to the sweeping beautiful music. Usagi, and Mamoru danced beautifully, and many people watched the princess, and prince dance in awe. Usagi wearing her beautiful white twinkling dress, tight around her bosom, and curved perfectly with her hips. It twinkled in the moonlight. And instead of having her hair done in its usual odango style she had let it down, wearing a beautiful pearl Tierra, making her the most pretty one there. As for Mamoru he wore a tuxedo, as black as the night, a red rose in his pocket, saved specially for Usagi at the end of the ball. He was very good looking. This made the happy couple stand out very much, and Usagi loved the attention. They danced all night till it was a quarter till midnight when they would announce the winning couple. Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand tightly, and her heart was beating fast with hope, and anticipation, she looked up at Mamoru, and their eyes met. She felt much emotion for him; his beautiful dark eyes seemed to look into her very soul. She loved him. She knew she did. It seemed that she had known him most of her life. The voices around them blacked out, and all they saw were each other, then they kissed. Their lips met, and Usagi put her arms around him. The kiss was filled with emotion, and passion, and as they kissed their names were announced. The beautiful princess, and the handsome prince had won the ball, and everyone looked at the two winners, kissing each other lovingly.  
  
  
  



End file.
